Confessions
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: one shot- all Yami wants is to confess his love for his hikari. After all, how hard can it be? yaoi


RF: Umm... I've only actually watched the grand total of 6 Yu-gi-oh shows, so I don't know that much about the characters, but I thought Yugi+ Yami were sooo cute together, so yeah... If you find anything wrong with this fic (trust me, there'll be a lot) can you please tell me? I don't accept flames, however.  
  
Oh, and I'm just making it that Yami has his own body, but he still stays within the Sennen Puzzle (confusing, I know... *sigh*)  
  
A note about the lyrics- they're from different songs (Father and Son, I'm a Believer, No Matter what and My Heart Will Go on)  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi fic, which means boy x boy so if you don't like, then don't read. Consider yourself warned.  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I did own Yu-gi-oh but (unfortunately) I don't ::sigh:: T_T I don't own the snatches of song either. I'm not sure who owns them *sweatdrop*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"..." – speech  
  
*...* - thoughts  
  
//...// - Yami to Yugi  
  
/.../ - Yugi to Yami  
  
~...~ - lyrics  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~How can I try to explain, When I do he turns away again It's always been the same, same old story~  
  
Yami glanced at his aibou, his hikari, his love.  
  
Yugi was so innocent- and Yami would never let anything or anybody change that. Smiling, he ran his hand through Yugi's tricoloured hair, tensing slightly when his aibou mumbled something in his sleep and leaned into his touch.  
  
Yugi's eyelids fluttered slightly, then opened fully to reveal amethyst coloured eyes which peered at his yami curiously.  
  
"Yami? What are you doing here?"  
  
The millennia old pharaoh froze, and quickly pulled his hand away from Yugi's hair. "I was just checking on you, aibou. Any nightmares?"  
  
For the past few nights Yugi had been plagued by nightmares, though he wouldn't tell Yami what they had been about.  
  
Yugi smiled, his eyes lighting up. Yami still couldn't get used to how innocent his aibou was.  
  
"No, not tonight. Are you staying?" there was a definite gleam of hope and fear of rejection in his amethyst eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to?" Yami asked quietly, though he already knew the answer.  
  
Yugi nodded, and shifted over in his bed, and pulled back the blanket, glancing at his alarm clock as he did so.  
  
It was only 2 am! Yugi gave a yawn and laid back down in his warm bed. Yami's thoughts turned briefly to how beautiful his aibou was, before he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind.  
  
*He doesn't love me- he never will. Why should he? He's too innocent, too pure for the likes of me.* Yami thought sadly, pulling off his jacket and lying next to Yugi, who pulled the blanket over Yami's lithe frame. Yami turned his back to Yugi, trying to get rid of his surfacing emotions.  
  
After a few moments silence, Yami felt a pair of strong, yet soft and comforting at the same time, arms circle his waist and a small face press against his back.  
  
"Good night Yami." came his hikari's sweet, muffled voice.  
  
A surge of protectiveness overcame Yami and he twisted around, wrapping both of his arms tightly around Yugi, lightly kissing his lighter half's forehead.  
  
"Good night aibou." he murmured quietly. "Sweet dreams."  
  
~All the times that I've cried Keeping all the things I knew inside It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it~  
  
Yugi was woken the next morning when the warmth that had enveloped him for most of the night suddenly disappeared.  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw Yami pull on his jacket and prepare to return inside the Millennium puzzle.  
  
"Yami..." he rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Do you have to leave now?"  
  
"What else would I do, aibou?" the crimson eyed darker half looked curiously at Yugi, who shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you come with me to the movies? It'll be fun!" he looked pleadingly at the taller boy. "Come on, Yami, please?"  
  
How could he resist? Yami nodded, trying hard not to blush as Yugi grinned in pure pleasure.  
  
Yugi watched, fascinated, as Yami sat down and started to read, leaning his head on his hand, and frowning thoughtfully. He couldn't help his infatuation with his yami, though he knew that his darker half would never return his feelings. He just saw him as someone weak, someone who needed protecting.  
  
Tears stung Yugi's eyes, and he turned away quickly so that Yami couldn't see his sorrow.  
  
*I wish that Yami could know how much I love him* Yugi thought despondently, before giving a frustrated sigh and pulling himself out of bed. *Wishing isn't going to get me anywhere. Besides, he's in love with Anzu.*  
  
He could feel Yami watching him as he grabbed a towel and opened the door. "Are you alright, aibou?"  
  
"I'm fine, Yami." Yugi plastered a cheerful grin on his face and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
After a quick shower, Yugi dressed in his normal gear and joined Yami back in his bedroom.  
  
"You ready to go?" the lighter half asked, pocketing some money and placing the millennium puzzle around his neck.  
  
Yami nodded, and put away his book, and they walked down the stairs, to where Yugi's grandfather was working in their shop.  
  
"Where are you boys off to?" he asked.  
  
"The movies. We'll be back in a few hours, grandfather. Is that ok?"  
  
"Of course. Well have fun!"  
  
"What movie are we seeing?" Yami asked Yugi as they walked down the street. "Will it be similar to the one we saw last time?"  
  
Yugi had taken Yami along with him to see a movie only once before, with Jounouchi and Anzu. It had taken a long time to explain how movies worked to Yami, who had demanded to know how so many people fitted into a square and not be able to hear or see the people in the audience, or why they were so large.  
  
"No- it's a different move this time. A horror movie."  
  
Yami nodded and flinched slightly in shock when Yugi slipped his small hand into his larger one.  
  
Yugi held his breath, wondering how his darker half would react. Was he being too bold? Would Yami reject him just as heartlessly as he beat his duelling opponents?  
  
He was taken by surprise when Yami squeezed his hand tightly and favoured his other half with a smile and interwined their fingers.  
  
Several people passing by glanced at them strangely, but quickly looked away when Yami's fierce glare was directed their way.  
  
They bought tickets and sat down in the back row, away from the main throng of people in the middle, not that there were many people.  
  
"Are you excited?" Yugi asked as the advertisements started, and the lights dimmed.  
  
He could see Yami nod vaguely and he gave a contented sigh. Everything seemed so right, so perfect... He wished that things could remain this way forever, but he knew that Yami would return to the millennium puzzle soon, and leave him alone. Again.  
  
~I thought love was more or less a given thing, Seems the more I gave the less I got. What's the use in trying? All you get is pain When I needed sunshine I got rain.~  
  
The movie started, and Yugi was soon lost in the plot, unconsciously gripping Yami's hand tighter and tighter until his darker half winced.  
  
A dead person suddenly jumped out of a closet in the movie, making Yugi jump and bury his head in Yami's shirt, clinging to the taller boy desperately.  
  
Yami gave a small gasp of surprise, before coming to his senses and hugging his aibou tightly, murmuring comfortinging nonsense under his breath to Yugi who calmed down and carried on watching the movie though he never gave up his grip on Yami's shirt.  
  
They sat for a while in silence after the movie ended, and watched as the people filed out of the cinema, not sparing a glance at the two teenagers embracing in the back row.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked softly after a while, rubbing the smaller boy's back gently.  
  
A muffled sound could be heard from his hikari, whose face was buried deep in Yami's shirt.  
  
"Shall we go? The movie's ended."  
  
There was a brief silence, then Yami could feel Yugi's head move in what he presumed was a nod. He felt his aibou pull away, and immediately regretted suggesting that they leave. It was the closest he had ever been to his hikari in public.  
  
He felt like he was tainting Yugi's innocence, destroying his purity, pulling him into the darkness. Turning sorrowful eyes to his aibou, Yami stood up, and pulled Yugi up with him.  
  
"Are you hungry, aibou? Shall we stop at a restaurant?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Although he didn't have to eat, he knew that his aibou had to, and already he could hear Yugi's stomach rumbling.  
  
"Alright." Yugi replied cheerfully, and they walked out of the cinema, placing his hand back in Yami's.  
  
He peered at the older boy, trying to read his expression but the pharaoh's face showed nothing. Yugi wondered if he had disgusted his darkness with his show of weakness in the cinema- hiding like a frightened child.  
  
"Yami..." do you think I'm a coward? he wanted to ask, but instead said, "shall we eat here?"  
  
The other boy nodded, and they stepped inside the cafe, sitting down in an isolated booth away from the window.  
  
//Are you alright, aibou? You seem... distracted.// Yami opened their mental link, not wanting others to hear their conversation.  
  
/So do you./ Yugi thought back, looking at Yami's worried face. /Why are you so worried?/ It wasn't like his yami to show so much emotion, Yugi thought. What was he so anxious about?  
  
//I'm not.// Yami lied, his tone defensive. He had been thinking about how sad Yugi seemed that morning- as if he thought that the ancient spirit wouldn't notice his tears! He knew that if he asked, Yugi would just say that he was being silly for worrying, and give some half winded excuse, so he kept quiet.  
  
"Did you like the movie?" he asked aloud, shutting off their mental link.  
  
Yugi nodded, excitement lighting up his eyes. "Yes! I loved it! Did you?" Yami nodded, and beckoned a waitress over, and ordered some food for both of them.  
  
"Jounouchi is coming over this afternoon- is that alright with you Yami?" Yugi asked. "I think Anzu is coming too, but I'm not sure. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you."  
  
"I guess..." Yami said hesitantly, not exactly relishing the idea of seeing Anzu again. The last time they had met the 16 year old girl, she had almost smothered him in one of her bear hugs. Suppressing a shudder, Yami avoided Yugi's curious gaze and looked at his aibou's hands.  
  
Yugi wondered at the reluctant look on his yami's face. Could it be that he didn't actually love Anzu after all?  
  
His heart gave a hopeful bound, and Yugi wondered if it was possible for Yami to return his feelings.  
  
Yami lunged forward suddenly and grabbed his hikari's arm, and Yugi realised for the first time that there was a cut on his arm. He grimaced, but let his darker half examine it.  
  
"How did you get this?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft.  
  
"I don't know... It must have been when I banged my arm when we left the cinema." Yugi shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to die from this tiny little cut, Yami."  
  
"Still, maybe we should put something on it..."  
  
Anger at being so closely watched and protected surged through Yugi, and he snapped, "Stop acting like a mother hen! I'm not a little child." He winced as soon as the words left his mouth, instantly regretting what he'd said.  
  
Yami's expression darkened and he stood up and stalked out of the cafe, shutting off their mental link, ignoring Yugi's pleas of forgiveness.  
  
/Please Yami... I didn't mean what I said! I just lost my temper... I didn't mean it! Please forgive me Yami!/ Yugi pleaded, gaining no response from the ancient spirit. He ordered the food to be packed and swiftly paid for it and, clutching the plastic bag with the food in it to his chest, he ran home, to where he hoped Yami was.  
  
~I thought love was only true in fairy tales, And for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get me. That's the way it seemed Disappointment haunted all my dreams.~  
  
He burst into the shop and dumped the food behind the counter. "Have you seen Yami?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
His grandfather shook his head. "No, I haven't. Wait Yugi!"  
  
Yugi paused mid stride and looked at his grandfather curiously. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I have to go away for a while. I'm sure you and Yami can look after yourselves for two weeks."  
  
"Where are you going?" Yugi asked.  
  
"America. My friend there wants to examine a few cards that I have."  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked, his mind briefly switching from wondering where Yami was to his duelling cards.  
  
"You seem to be in a rush. I'm surprised that Yami isn't with you."  
  
"He went for a walk. I was hoping that he'd be here, but I guess he must still be out. I'm going to go look for him."  
  
"He's probably at the park." Sugoroku said. "He always goes there when you're at school."  
  
Yugi was surprised to know that Yami didn't return to the milennium puzzle when he was at school. His surprise must have shown on his face, for his grandfather chuckled and said "He cares a lot for you, you know."  
  
*Enough to love me...?* Yugi thought, half hopefully, half fearfully.  
  
/Yami?/ he tried again. /Are you at the park?/  
  
Still no answer. Yugi sighed sadly, and gently stroked the milennium puzzle around his neck.  
  
His grandfather grinned. "You'd best go and find him."  
  
Yugi nodded determinedly, and sprinted out of the shop and to the park. Looking around, he couldn't see Yami anywhere.  
  
Brushing a lock of golden hair out of his large, amethyst eyes, he gave a sigh of frustration. Where was Yami? Where could the older boy be? Surely he was somewhere near! He smiled determinedly and he vowed that he would find Yami and tell him how he felt whether or not his darkness wanted to be found.  
  
~You're here, there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on.~  
  
Yami sat a few feet away from where Yugi was, sprawled over one of the tree's larger branches. He frowned deeply, wondering how he was going to apologise to Yugi. He didn't mean to be so protective of his hikari, but it was hard to think of ever losing him. He shuddered and wished that Yugi was here beside him. Somehow the petite boy always managed to cheer him up , no matter how miserable he felt.  
  
*By Ra, I believe I'm going soft!* Yami thought, startled.  
  
Nearby someone called something out that sounded like his name, and Yami peered around, wondering if Yugi was looking for him.  
  
*Why would he look for you?* A scathing voice in his mind asked. *You'll never be good enough for him- you are a being of darkness, the complete opposite of him. He could never love you.*  
  
The ancient pharaoh gave a growl of frustration and slammed his fist against the tree trunk, feeling tears of helplessness slide down his cheeks.  
  
There was a startled gasp from below the tree, followed by a surprised silence. Yami glanced down and found Yugi watching him, obviously disturbed at seeing his yami cry.  
  
He hastily wiped the tears away and looked away from his aibou's prying eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
Yugi had never seen his darkness look so vulnerable and helpless before. It was so strange to see him cry, and it made the guilt inside Yugi multiply several hundred times.  
  
He had made his other half cry. He had made the strong, unbeatable King of Games cry.  
  
"Yami... please can I talk to you?" he asked softly, watching the boy who looked almost exactly like him yet was completely different carefully.  
  
Yami nodded, and chuckled softly to himself at Yugi's attempts to pull himself onto the tree branch.  
  
"You need to grow, aibou. You are too short." he teased and grabbed his hikari around his waist and pulled him up to sit next to him. "Be careful that you don't fall. It's a long way."  
  
Yugi smiled hopefully- Yami didn't appear to be angry with him, yet why had he been crying?  
  
They sat in companiable silence for a while, and watched as families played around on the grass.  
  
/Yami.../  
  
//What's the matter, aibou?//  
  
/Please forgive me. I didn't mean what I said./ Yugi thought softly.  
  
//I'm not angry, little one. I can never get angry at you. I just needed time to think.// Yami smiled at his hikari fondly, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. //I should be the one apologising.//  
  
/Why?/  
  
//For storming out on you like that, and being so rude. Will you forgive me?//  
  
/There is nothing to forgive./ Yugi snuggled close to the taller boy and leaned his head against his chest. /You are so warm.../ he yawned.  
  
//Still tired? You are impossible sometimes, aibou. It's only noon!// Yami commented, amused. He wrapped his arms tightly around his hikari, suddenly afraid of losing him. He didn't know what he'd do if someone hurt his aibou physically or mentally, but he did know that he was never going to let them get away with it.  
  
Yugi played around with one of the numerous buckles on Yami's jacket, feeling safe and content within the circle of Yami's arms.  
  
/Please don't ever leave me Yami./  
  
//Why would I do that, aibou?// Yami glanced at his innocent face, surprised.  
  
/I don't know... but I'm scared./ he took in a deep breath, clinging onto Yami's jacket. /I keep having dreams of you leaving me, or someone stealing the milennium puzzle away from me. I'm so scared, Yami. I don't want to lose you. You're all I've got./  
  
The pharaoh wasn't sure what to say- he had never heard his aibou sound more fearful or vulnerable before, and hugged him more tightly, gently stroking his back.  
  
//I will never leave you, Yugi.// he vowed.  
  
Yugi couldn't remember his yami calling him by his name in a long time. He was pleasantly surprised, and grinned happily.  
  
"I love you, Yami." he mumbled against the softness of Yami's shirt, tracing patterns on the black material, the warm weather causing him to slowly drift to sleep.  
  
Yami's thoughts were instantly thrown into chaos, and his heart beat rate increased, thumping rapidly. He found himself speechless, and he could do nothing but sit in stunned silence.  
  
His aibou loved him? His little hikari actually loved him? Was this some sort of cruel trick or was Yugi telling the truth?  
  
Yugi realised what he had just said, and waited anxiously for his other half's reply. Why had he been so stupid to admit that he loved the older boy? He knew that Yami could never love him, and now he was probably wondering how to let him down and not embarrass him at the same time. Drat this weather- it was making him do incredibly idiotic things.  
  
*Please don't reject me* Yugi prayed, shutting his eyes to stop the tears from streaming down his face. *Please say something. Anything. Just please don't tell me that you hate me. Please don't leave me.*  
  
Finally Yami ran his hand through Yugi's tricoloured hair, and hesitantly brushed his lips against the smaller boy's.  
  
There was a small, high charged pause, before Yami gave a low growl of desire and captured Yugi's lips in a fierce kiss.  
  
Yugi returned the kiss just as fiercely, surprising Yami- maybe his aibou wasn't as innocent as he thought.  
  
Smiling inwardly, he traced his little aibou's jawline with a long finger, leaning his forehead against Yugi's.  
  
"I love you too, my little hikari." he whispered. "I have for a long time."  
  
"But- But I thought you were going out with Anzu..." Yugi whispered back, not quite sure why they were whispering, yet it seemed that if he lifted his voice it would break the perfection of the moment.  
  
"Anzu?" Yami chuckled. "I have no interest in Anzu. She has to be one of the most annoying beings I know. If she gives another speech on friendship I'll banish her to the shadow realm."  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked, delighted. He craned his neck back so he could look his darkness full in the face. He kissed Yami gently on the cheek then went back to leaning against him, enjoying the warm summer sun against his skin.  
  
"Really." Yami smiled.  
  
/Oh! I almost forgot! Sugoroku san is going away for two weeks to America./  
  
The pharaoh's smile grew wider. This was going to be an interesting two weeks.  
  
~And I will keep you safe and strong, And sheltered from the storm.~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* RF: Er.... and yeah, that's the end of my crappy fic. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC!!! Please, please, please review- I love constructive criticism, but flames are not welcome. Thank you!!! 


End file.
